User talk:Bearjedi
Favorite Tracks 257 269 434 339 343 Helmet's message Icon Hi heres your icon you asked for Ninja icon.jpg Happy 4th I don't know if you celebrate or not, but, Happy 4th!! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 15:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) club person...Time zones Hi its http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Director(aa). We need to figure out how to invert your time zone to mine (EST), And how much money the domain will cost for club person (renamed person-world). please pm me backhttp://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Director(aa) RE:How to add music to your profile but not Club Penguin Music Hi Ninja, For doing that you first need to upload that music to the wiki. Here are some instructions: ;From youtube #Copy the YouTube video's URL, and pass it through www.youtube-mp3.org or a similar website. It will allow converting the video to a .mp3 format and downloading it. #Because only .ogg files can be upoloaded to the wiki and not .mp3, use mediaconverter.org or media.io to convert the .mp3 file to an OGG file. #*You can also use mediaconverter.org to directly enter a URL of a youtube link, though it allows converting more than 5 videos per day by paying for a premium conversion or something. ;From another OGG file. If you want to upload another OGG file from somewhere in the web, use the URL selection in and enter the file's URL. ;From another music format in the web #Download it to the computer. #Pass it through one of the convertors that i mentioned above. #Upload it to the wiki. ;How to play the music Use Template:MusicPlay. There are instructions in the template page, so be sure to check them out. If you need further help, feel free to contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Licensing Reminder Hello , I've noticed that when you have been , the files do not include a license. Please remember to use the proper licensing when uploading a picture. If you are unsure of what licensing is or the proper one to use, this blog may help. It is very important to add this, so please keep it in mind next time you upload an image. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me or anyone else for assistance. I have currently added a licence to all of your previous uploads. Thank you for your attention. :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] ''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!'' 17:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments note Hi Ninja Penguins, Please note that your comments in the blog Free Star Wars Icons are cosidered to be spam comments, and have been deleted. Please make sure not spam again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 03:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop making usless pages or else you can be blocked I am Marioracer1! The greatest Stick Figure ALIVE! (talk) 02:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi Ninja Penguins, Please note that for removing replies from threads, and for the reason you've already been blocked recently, you're now blocked for 7 days. Please don't do that again annd be sure to follow the wiki's policy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Pet Shop Hi Ninja Penguins, I've been informed that you asked JWPengie JWPengie's blog to open his shop in another website, but it seems like he isn't interested now, so please don't ask him again to do so. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC)